Player Vocabulary
This guide is a list of lingo, acronyms and slang commonly used by players of the ToS community or in game. A - F AS - Active Skill ATK - Attack Ame - Amelioration AoW/F/E/L/D - Power Released Schemas/Chinese Gods/Chinese Mythological Beasts Blood Fiends - Crimson Grace, used by most people instead of Crimson Grace Crimson Grace - Crimson Grace, official name of what most people call Blood Fiends CC - Crowd Control eg. Petrification (Medusa), Bewitchment (Isabel), Delay (Karasutengu) CD - Cooldown, used for enemy attack as well as card Active Skills CD max - Cooldown on a card's active skill leveled to its maximum Chicken - Dagger Wielder Converter - Active skill changes element of certain runes Cyborg - Cyborg Scholar DD - Defensive Dragon DF - Dragon Follower, evolved Dragon Spiritors (now called Servant of Dragons) DS - Dragon Spiritor (now called Servant of Dragons) DEF - Defense Daji - Nine-tailed Vixen and of its evolved forms Disney - Cunning Phantoms‎, Mystic Rogues Double max/2 max - Card with maximum level and skill level Ducks - Heroes from Afar, Travelers from Afar ED - Ethereal Dragon EGG - Evil Gargoyle Golem, now called Moonlight Dragon Evo - Evolve, Evolved Evo mat - Evolution material Exp - Experience European/Euro Gods - Norse Gods FP - Friends Points F2P - Free to Play Fate Sisters - The Norns Frightened Spirits Series - Crimson Grace, old official name of Crimson Grace Fusion - Two element deck G-L GM/EX - Grandmaster GSoA - Great Schema of Aqua GSoD - Great Schema of Dark GSoE - Great Schema of Earth GSoF - Great Schema of Fire GSoL - Great Schema of Light GSS - Great Soul Stone JTTW - "Journey to the West"; Eastern/Chinese God cards LS - Leader Skill M-S MD - Ancient Dragons MH - Mad Head (the company and the card) ML - Michael - Lucifer Moirai Sisters - The Norns Mono - Single element deck NM - Nightmare P2P - Pay to Play PR - Power Release PR mat - Power Release material PSS - Prime Soul Stone PKoE - Paladin King of Earth PKoF - Paladin King of Fire PKoD - Paladin King of Darkness PKoL - Paladin King of Light PQoW - Paladin Queen of Water Plat - Platinum (Card) RCR/Rec - Recovery Rainbow - 5 attribute deck, usually repeating the same attribute on leader and ally. Relic/Lost Relic/Ancient Relic - The floating island in the top left of the main game screen. Holds the special stages. RGB - Team consisting on only water, fire and earth cards, usually having 2 members of each attribute, commonly being used when talking about Xuan Yuan or Chinese Paladin teams. Schemas - Chinese Gods/Chinese Mythological Beasts SS - Soulstone SL - Skill level SM - Soulmaster Battles (now Ultimate Stages) Seal Boss - Also called Sealed Lords, Bosses from the Enochian Tower in the Main Stages Sisters - The Norns Sniper - Cards whose active skill deals high direct damage e.g. Cyborgs' Companion, Conjoined Cyborgs or Egyptian Gods Starters - the first five card characters T-Z TC - Team Cost TOS/ToS - Tower of Saviors Trans/Transmigration/Xmigration - Infinite Transmigration Triple max/3 max - Card with maximum level, skill level and fully ameliorated UID - User ID zh:名詞簡寫意思 Category:Tower of Saviors